Savior or Deciever?
by Arcangel.x
Summary: An Espada falls, another shows. Kuchiki Rukia lays motionless as she witnesses what may be her final seconds of life. Gin on the other hand, doesn't enjoy sad stories. GinRuki Feedback wanted.
1. Fox Hunt

'_It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Help me! Help me Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama! You told me! You told me! If I followed you, you would release me from all pain! So why? Why does it hurt so much?! It hurts! Hurts so much!! I don't want do die! I don't! I don't I don't I don't I don't… no no no no no! no…damn it…_'

The enraged orbs rattled and rolled to a pause, both shattering within seconds as it was now assured that Aaroniero Arruruerie, the noveno Espada was dead. Coughing would quickly break the silence; Rukia laying face down onto the cooled floor would stare at the headless corpse with shattered glass, along with frozen bits of her zanpakutou surrounding it. A slight smirk would form onto her lips, knowing that she had weakened Aizen's army even if just a little, this would surely help out Ichigo and the others that were helping to retrieve Orihime. Breathing heavily her lids descended slightly, trying to move the tips of her fingers, feeling no motion as her lids fully closed, a whisper escaping parted lips.

'_I'm sorry everyone…_'

Rest, that is what the Kuchiki desired, and having it granted as she fell into a slumber, wounds fading as she was lifted into a realm where either her wishes or nightmares conquered her mind. Finding herself running through the Sixth Division building in search of her brother, but having no luck as she took a sharp turn, crashing onto the back of a tall male, falling back as she shot her head up quickly. '_Sorry!...Ichimaru taichou..'_ Just her luck, running into the one man who made her stomach twist in fear and give her the feeling as if death itself was choking her at a slow pace. His smile, face, slit eyes, the aura he gave off sickened her and she knew that deep down inside, she had hatred for the male before her.

'_Oya oya… ya' should be watchin' where yer goin' Rukia-chan._'

He spoke out as his right hand rose, falling onto her head as he patted her as if she was some creature, the Kuchiki giving off a slight glare as she would rise back onto her feet, and giving a quick bow of apology. Turning as she was ready to continue her search for her older brother she was caught off guard as hands would fall onto her shoulders, freezing in place as her eyes widened slightly feeling a breath onto the side of her neck, words being whispered into her ear. '_Don't want ya' getting' hurt, runnin' around like that.._' Hearing his words brought a quick chill down the length of her spine, feeling breathless as she smiled slightly and moved forward, giving him a nod as she responded. '_Hai hai Ichimaru-taichou!' _Parting after she had spoken, the Kuchiki set off back to her own division, wanting to be away from that man she considered a snake.

**Tip tap tip tap.**

Footsteps were the only sound waves her ears could pick up along with her breathing, dark fading lilac hues quickly rising and staring blankly at the dark cool flooring, observing the slow steady spread of the crimson puddle, the source being the wound she received from the Noveno Espada. Breathing rather heavily she would curl the digits of left hand into a tight fist, struggling to rise herself back to her feet, to lift her head but her thoughts clouded her, why did she dream of him? The effort was to no avail, feeling her body go numb as she would collapse once more onto the flooring as a dark shadow would cast over her features, her lids closing tightly in fear that an enemy would strike the finishing blow. Listening to the words that were spoken, the voice being unrecognizable to her, surely it was a new opponent.

'_Aaroniero Arruruerie, the last remaining of the original Espada. In the end you to suffered a tragic demise and as expected..you couldn't even finish things properly. Not one of you take this seriously enough, she should not be alive, she should be dead, the only way to make sure…is to tear off the head from her body. Worry not Aaroniero, I shall make up for your carelessness. '_

Managing to catch a glimpse of the new male, observing his action as her hues witnessed the withdrawal of his zanpakutou, her eyes widening slightly as the male turned to face her. Feeling like a ragdoll, she couldn't move nor speak, only giving a low growl as the male grew closer, soon standing by her petite form. Trying to crawl away the Kuchiki pushed her face forward, hoping that her body would react and begin to move away, only to have the hope shattered as she found the sword rising above her. Counting her finals seconds her body stiffened, soon hearing the sound of steel scraping steel, her eyes lifting as she witnessed a rather long thin blade only a few inches away from her, the Espadas sword being blocked. '_What the.._' She mumbled to herself as her eyes shot agape, the feeling of snakes wrapping around her returning, which only meant one thing: **he** was near.

'_Oi, Zommari-kun, don't ya' go and do somethin' stupid now. I'll be takin' care of this ol' friend Rukia-chan, ya' can go and attend to the incomin' Byakuya-kun, seems like he be gettin' a lil help from Karakura to be enterin' Las Noches like that.'_

The Septimo Espada would stare at the commanding officer, as he retreated his sword back into its sheath, speaking towards his words. '_Ichimaru-sama, I was ordered by Aizen-sama to attend to this invader as Aaroniero failed to do so. Please do let me accomplish my order.' _The Espada would remain quiet afterwards, his own eyes falling onto the extended Shinsou which was retreating back to its original state as Gin would take a few steps forward, pausing before the fallen Kuchiki as he smiled a bit wider than usual. Zommari would quickly fall onto his knees, gasping for air as the atmosphere quickly stiffened and ground began to shake slightly. Stepping over her, gin would lean down to the Espada, slit eyes lifting slightly to catch a glimpse of his crimson hues.

'_Don't ya' dare talk back me Zommari-kun, if I told ya' I aint need ya' here to take care of the Kuchiki then do as ya' were just told and get to holdin' back that intruder, don't want to go back and be telling Cap't Aizen that you ain't listenin' to ya' new orders.'_

Gulping, the Espada would force a nod in agreement to his words, soon feeling the pressure dim out as he shot back to his feet, within seconds the Septimo was now gone to attend to his new orders. The tall male turning back around as he observed the Kuchiki staring coldly at the traitor, sighing as he made his way back towards her, crouching as his right hand rose, cold digits exploring her wounded cheek as he whispered. '_Told ya' to be careful around sharp turns ya' know..told ya' to be careful on where ya' runnin'. Look at ya' now Rukia-chan, all wounded and bleedin' as if ya' just got beatin' down by someone..'_ He would smirk slyly, lowering his face as his nose brushed the inner crook of her neck, rising to her wounded cheek as his thumb caressed the cut flesh, getting blood upon the skin as he lifted it to his lips, licking the crimson fluid. Soon the tip of his tongue fell upon her cheek, being covered within the red coloring that seeped out of her wound, licking the length of the injury as words parted his lips once more.

'_I'll be savin' ya this time Rukia-chan..don't ya worry about anything..'_

She would remain silent, fear had dawned on her, she was paralyzed by his actions and couldn't utter a word as she would close her eyes shut once more as she felt his snake like arms wrap around her petite body, tossing her over his left shoulder as her lids cracked slightly open to gaze at the white clothing that was being stained with her blood, lowering her lids once more as she fell into a slumber. Gin continued walking, turning within the halls of Las Noches as he headed towards his own quarters, giving the Kuchiki a few words before she would fall into her slumber.

'_Good night and sweet dreams..Rukia-chan…_'


	2. Reasons

_**Chapter Two: Reasons**_

Lids flickered open as blank lilac orbs gazed towards a whitened ceiling, her elbows pressing onto the futon she awoke upon, noticing her garments had been changed completely, now wearing something similar to what Gin was wearing when he had presented himself to him hours ago, or was it even hours? The Kuchiki had lost track of time, not being able to recall if she had slept for minutes, hours or days. Shaking her head she would try to lift herself onto a sitting position, flinching slightly as she accomplished her goal. Noticing the wrapping of bandages around her arm, she would quickly glance within her clothing, noticing that she was wrapped up around the breasts and upper stomach. A light flush forming upon her cheeks as she wondered if it was **him** that had done such a thing, shaking the thought out she would shift her legs towards the left, trying to stand she would easily plunge back down as her body was still weak.

Her head quickly shot towards the right as she noticed the door to the room she was in opening, her heart beginning to race as the footsteps echoed within her eardrums. Was it Gin? or Aizen? was she now a slave to the traitors of Seireitei now? Would Ichigo and the rest of her friends rescue her? So many thoughts ran through her head, but her heart stopped as she saw a tall slender male walk in wearing the mask of Aaroniero, didn't she kill him? The male moved closer to her, step by step he grew closer, a shadow casting over her petite body as he towered in front of her. Her words were tied in a knot within her throat; she was speechless. Her lilac hues feel onto the slender mask, staring into the small hold that were drilled into the pure white mask, her lips parting as she managed to speak lowly. '_Ka-kaien-dono..?'_

A small chuckle was uttered in response to that name, as two hands slowly lifted upwards towards the mask. Digits curled slightly as the tall white mask was torn away from the figures face. Her eyes widened as her hues dilated, staring as the silver locks of hair, the smile that creep from one side of his face to another. Slit-like lids concealing his orbs, why was he torturing her? Shifting herself back she growled lowly, pressing herself onto a wall that was located a few feet behind her, sitting upon the cool flooring of Las Noches.

'_Kaien-dono is dead Rukia-chan, why don't ya' jus'call me Gin-sama, I think it'll fit me rather properly.'_

After speaking, the former Third Division Taichou made his way to the small female, one foot at a time leading him towards her beautiful face. His digits slowly began to cup her cheeks, as his own face inched closer to her own, nuzzling noses slightly as a small frown developed onto his lips. '_Smile won't ya'? Don't go and be lookin' all sad around me, I saved ya' life Rukia-chan.'_ That he did, and she knew it well, but for what reason? To play with her? To torture her? Her eyes shut to a close as her face darted away from his touch, fear striking her more than ever as this time, she was alone with him; with no one to save her from his devious plans. '_Hm? Are my hands cold or somethin'?'_ His tone full of sarcasm as he would take a step back, crouching himself a few feet before her as his hand rose to grab a dew locks of her hair.

'_Ich-chimaru taichou..why did you save me..?'_ The Kuchiki managed to mumble as she felt his digits caress her hair, feeling disgusted that he would lay a hand on her, her eyes slowly opening as she stared at his face awaiting an answer. Seconds ticked as Gin would only smile contently at her little sentence, leaning over to close a quite large amount of space between their faces, Rukia's cheeks flushing slightly naturally from being so close to a male. '_Cuz I've taken a likin' to ya', and besides I wouldn't be able to have any fun if ya' went and died on me.'_ Chuckling afterwards, his face was torn away from her own but his cool breath remained brushing against the tip of her nose and lips, frowning slightly at his words Rukia would swat his hand away. Rising to her feet, she growled, flinching slightly from the wounds she had suffered against Aaroniero, she made her way towards the door to only feel a firm grip on her left arm. Gasping lightly she felt herself freeze as her head jerked back, watching Gin rise with slightly more open lids, his crimson hues gleaming the blood color.

'_I aint give ya permission to be walkin' off like that ya' know? Its rude to be leavin ones chit-chattin by themselves Rukia-chan.'_

Her words were once against stuck at her throat as she felt his digits loosen slightly, watching as his right hand was tucked into his Arrancar outfit, a familiar piece of cloth being removed; the pure white ribbon her Zanpakutou wielded. Her lips fell agape slightly as her own right quickly shot up in a reaction, snatching the cloth away as he sneered lowly at her movements, tucking it into her own white robes that replaced her Shinigami outfit.

'_If ya' want that blade of yours back I suggest ya' sit tight, or ya' gonna remain my lil' prisoner. Cap't aizen told me to go ahead and dispose of ya' but like I told ya', I'd be bored if ya' was dead. So how about this, if ya' can manage to beat me, kill me ya' will be set free, I'll make sure it goes that way if I die by your hands m'dear Rukia-chan. If ya' lose, and I assure ya' you wont be dyin', you'll become a lil' Arrancar for my own Fraccion/'_

A cold feeling slid down the back of her neck as he spoke those words to her, flicking her left away from his grip as she smiled faintly, her hands slowly balling into fists. _'I-I accept you traitor! You are our enemy so taking you out now will save Ichigo and the rest trouble!'_ She knew she was out of her league, but there was no way she would become his little pet, nor Aizens, what caught her curiosity were the words Gin spoke about making sure she stayed alive, he really had no intention on killing her even if she was a enemy. Silver locks would fall over his eyes as he would make his way towards the door past her, hearing her acceptance of his request his smile was sure to remain wide. The door creaking open, his right hand would just reach out slight, a slight clank being heard as he withdrew a Zanpakutou from the outside; her Zanpakutou.

His body turning 180 degrees, taking a few steps forward in front of her as he tossed the blade at her, in reaction both her arms flung out, hugging her sword into her petite body. Lilac hues locked onto slit lids, his grin growing slightly as his left hand fell onto the hilt of his own blade, digits slightly curling onto the hilt as the room began to shake slightly. Rukia's body quickly began to sweat slightly, a small stram of sweat sliding down her face as her legs couldn't help but buckle, falling onto her knees; her breathing falling heavy as the atmosphere became hard to handle. '_A-ah.._' Her body couldn't help tremble as she broke the eye contact, staring at the floor as beads of sweat fell down the tip of her nose onto the clear flooring of the room. Footsteps rolled into her ears as she lifted her head slightly, observing Gin make his way towards as his blade remained within its sheath, once again crouching before her as she tried to move but to no avail.

'_My my..just a small release of my reiatsu got ya' shakin' like that? Very amsusin' I must say Rukia-chan.'_

Her teeth gritting slowly she began to have second thoughts, why couldn't he just kill her? Rid her of the pain she was feeling of just being around him, the pain of feeling like a puppet. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, his tongue had surfaced from his mouth and slid against her soft lips, her face naturally blushing as her left hand flinched slightly. His eyes were easier to see with such closeness, his breath was…intoxicating her in a way she couldn't believe. Soon her hand shot up, palm meeting his right cheek as he would stumble slightly, what did she just do? He was going to kill her for sure now. '_So…tasty..'_ He uttered as he turned his face to make eye contact once more, rising to his feet as he heads back towards the only exit to the room._ 'W-what..?' _Rukia whispered as she stared at the male who had walked into the hall, his figure turning around as his hand extended towards the door handle.

'_We'll fight tomorrow Rukia-chan,don't ya' go and strain yaself, I suggest ya' rest m'dear.'_

His digits curled around the knob, door slowly coming to a close as he whispered his final words.

'_**Don't forget to smile..**_'

The door came to a close as Rukia remained upon her knees, soon feeling tears stream down her cheeks as she could curl herself up, hugging her sword as eyes shut tightly. A scream soon escaping her lips as Gin remained standing behind the door, grinning with satisfaction as he licked his lips, his right hand rising as digits caressed his rather stinging cheek, walking down thin hallway.

------

Chapter 3 preview: Rukia prepares for her battle against Gin for freedom, with the odds stacked against her will Rukia surprise Gin? or will she suffer the consequences and be foreced to become his 'personal' Arrancar.


	3. Frozen Grin

_**Chapter Three: Frozen Grin**_

Beads of sweat formed around her features, tossing and turning, digits gripping at the thin blanket she rested in, tugging it upwards to cover her petite form completely. It would happen soon, her bout with that traitor, the one who was playing games with her life and indirectly disobeying Aizen completely. She was an intruder to Hueco Mundo, he should have been killed off the second Zommari had the chance, but no; her death was postponed for _his_ satisfaction. Seconds ticked by, and only running on four hours of sleep the Kuchiki sat herself up, she couldn't sleep or well she didn't want to sleep, she had to push herself, to defeat Gin, something she couldn't help but doubt. Lilac hues darted towards the corner her zanpakutou was located, slowly rising to her feet as she fixed the wardrobe she wore, growling lowly she felt disgusted being forced to wear Arrancar outfit.

Digits falling onto the hilt of her blade, she lifted it directly out of the sheath which in turn fell onto the clear flooring, giving a horizontal swing she smirked slightly. She was feeling more energetic, and her wounds had pretty much healed within the two-three days she was held here; whatever Gin had used to cover her wounds was working greatly, or well, maybe he planned it that way. She had to win, there was no way she could betray the Gotei, her brother, her friends, she couldn't think of Ichigo or Renji coming to her aid this time, that would be impossible. Her hues glanced down, to her shaking hands as she held the blade towards the ground, soon droplets began to rain onto the hilt and blade, tears of the Kuchiki continued to pout before her head shot up at the door.

Hands rising her, zanpakutou was brought into a defensive stance, soon the cracking of wood was heard a long white thin blade darted towards her. Tip of the blade colliding with her own, her feet pressing onto the concrete below as she skidded back slightly; she knew who it was, and from the looks of it, he wasn't joking when he said they would fight today. Teeth gritting, her left hand quickly rose to wipe away the remaining tears, observing the slow motion of the opening door and it only took second for him to show himself. '_Just like I was expectin' from ya' Rukia-chan~'_ He uttered as his tall skinny frame made way, his left closing the door behind him as he pressed his back against the door, his grin wider than usual. Shinsou was within his right hand, firmly gripped as his left held the sheath by his waist. Rukia scowled lowly as she wrapped both her hands around the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki, lifting it slightly in preparation for any more of his sly attacks.

'_Ichimaru..'_

She whispered lowly, feeling a thin trail of sweat slide down the right side of her face, her teeth gritting against one another yet again as she backtracked, seeing Gin push himself away from the door and make his way towards her. Silver locks swayed gently as he walked towards her, the sheath being dropped onto the flooring as his left hand rose, his thumb soon cutting off the sweat, wiping it away before he caressed her cheek. Rukia froze one again, the tip of her blade finding itself under his chin as she looked up to his slit eyelids, fear had struck her again. '_Do you think that Kurosak-kun and Abarai-kun will come come help ya' this time? Are ya' thinkin if they'll save you again?'_ Her hues shifted away, retracting her face away from his touch as she grinned slightly, placing the blade of her zanpakutou closer to his neck as she nodded slightly.

'_I know they will, they'll defeat that traitor Aizen and then come and defeat you too! You're so caught up with this little game of yours that when you're finally satisfied, your precious leader will be dead!!_'

Gin chuckled as his left brow rose slightly, soon his reiatsu began be released in a steady motion, the room beginning to quake slightly as his smile faded for a second. For once, it seemed that she had annoyed him; and unlucky for her, this wouldn't go to well. His left hand darted upwards, thing digits wrapping around her blade as crimson blood began to trickle slightly from his palm, shifting the blade away.

'_Ya' talk too much Rukia-chan, but ya' know Ulquiorra has been ordered to quit playing games and finally dispose of ya' beloved Ichigo. Abarai-kun is already being attended to by Zaera, and Cap't Aizen has shifted the defense to Hueco Mundo so we won't have to worry about some of ya' dear Captains comin' out here. Ya' are the last trespassers he's allowing to step onto his world, and most of ya' are goin' to be killed off. Not you though rukia-chan, you'll be servin' us for the rest of your life along with that Inoue girl.'_

He grinned wider, his hand shoving away her blade as his own was sent forward towards her stomach. Rukia quickly leapt back, landing onto the futon he had given her earlier after her battle with the ninth, her right hand taking possession of her blade as she eyed the area. It was rather wide, and empty; no obstacles really to hide to, or well to distract her as well. Taking in a breath, she eyed the male as she grinned, a small gleam in her eyes was visible as she shouted.

'**Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!!**' 

Her blade began to quickly become covered within the pure white color, soon the hilt and cross guard were tainted with the pure color, a ribbon quickly being formed from the pommel. Small shards of ice hitting the ground, she smirked with confidence as another sentence was exclaimed. '**Some no mai, tsukishiro!**' A wide circle began to form below Gins feet as he chuckled lowly, a shunpo easily landing him behind the circle, closer to the door as a pillar of ice expanded from the ground, crashing through the ceiling. '_Oya Rukia-chan, didn't it get awfully cold in here all of a sudden eh?_' He chuckled once more as he brought his blade up, pointing the tip between the pillar, his lips parting he was cut off as Rukia spoke again. '**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!!**' The tip of her own blade shot out a massive wave of ice, crushing the pillar as she did so, the large pieces of ice were shot towards the doorbound Gin.

Gin smirked slyly as his arms rose to a defensive stance, soon being bombarded within the ice barrage as the walls and door were easily broken through; Gin soon found himself skidding back into the halls. This was unexpected, and it amused him to a new extent, she was serious, very serious. Bringing up his vision, the Kuchiki was already in front of him, clashing her blade down towards him as he brought it up in defense, steel meeting her frozen blade as he pushed her back. Rukia landed safely a few feet away as her hands shot up.

'_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_'

'**Hadou #31:** **Shakkahou!**'

A ball of red energy was emitted from her palms as it was quickly shot towards the silver haired male, the noise of crumbling walls being audible again as a large dust cloud filled the area. Coughing was heard as she took her stance once more, Gin quickly running towards her with a torn up wardrobe, and a slight cut over his left forehead, Shinsou was lunged towards her shoulder. Rukia barely shifting out the way, her shoulder was scraped as she flinched in slight pain; Shinsou being swung again, she brought up her own zanpakutou to defend, finding herself at the receiving end of multiple strikes. Falling onto her knees, cuts were visible as Gin stood in front of her, breath heavily she stared up and swung towards his face, shifting himself back the attack was dodge with no problem. Gasping as he caught her neck with his right hand, his digits pressed slightly into her skin, being lifted off of the ground as she gasped for oxygen. Her left eye closing, she stared at him as Shinsou was pressed to her stomach.

With quick thinking, she dropped her blade and rose her hand onto his arm for leverage as she swung her legs forward, pushing her feet against his chest his grip was easily broken and she landed back onto the ground. Her right hand stormed towards the zanpakutou until she was cut off, feeling that of steel burning through her hand, her eyes widened as she stared at her impaled hand, Shinsou had been released. Screaming in pain, her left rose to grip her right wrist, noticing that Shinsou had been stabbed into the flooring. Gritting her teeth, she glared at the male, his grin had grown wider and seeing her like this surely amused him, such a sadist. Gin retreating his arm back; Shinsou was retracting as Rukia quickly tore a piece of her outfit and wrapped it around the wounded hand, Sode no Shirayuki soon being retrieved.

'_My my Rukia-chan, that looks like a rather painful wound ya' happen to have there. How 'bout ya' let lil' ol' Cap't Gin check it out fer ya' hmm?_'

He chuckled after his little set of words, before lunging Shinsou forward once more. This time she wouldn't be caught off guard, her blade was brought up in defense as steel met ice once more. Her footing began to shift back at a violent speed before she crashed into a wall, her blade slowly beginning to crumble as she pushed forward. The blade soon shattered as Shinsou was pushed into her stomach; a violent cough of blood fell onto the blade as her hands began to pull the blade away, of course it was futile since she wasn't sure how far the blade gone through, knowing it did in fact shoot out her lower back. Her lilac hues lowered a bit, beginning to lose consciousness from blood loss, a small relief gave in as she stared at the blade pulling out of her stomach. Now was her chance, her left hand falling onto her stomach wound she quickly ran forward, leaping onto the retracting shinsou as she stormed forward, he was now open!! Grinning slightly as she caught a small frown form on his lips, she raced as the tip grew closer behind her, ice particles beginning to develop at the hilt of her blade she inched nearer. The gap slowly closing as her blade had newly formed, glowing pure white as she gave a final scream, her blade being swung towards his face.

:D I don't wanna give the whole fight in one chapter, so conclusion comes in chapter four, along with why its rated M. ;3~

I apologize for such a long wait, from computer problems to college. o;; any grammar errors will be fixed at a later date. e.e; Thank you for the reviews and readings. 33


End file.
